Afford to Love
by yuky yume
Summary: Eren tiene que elegir entre dos hombres ambos lo han engañado y hecho sufrir, sin embargo solo uno tiene el derecho de amarlo, Eren podrá permitirse amar y abrir su corazón una vez más o el dolor de la traición la hará cerrarse por completo al amor. (mpreg) LevixEren JeanxEren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Nota de la autora: **antes que nada agradecer por darle una oportunidad al fic, soy nueva en esto y la verdad no estaba segura si subirla, por eso está dedicado a la querida **Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille**. Que fue la persona que me ayudo a decidirme y subir este fic, además que es la escritora que me a echo llorar mares, con mucho cariño para ti linda.

**adevertencia: **esto es yaoi relación chico x chico.**  
**

**Pareja:** Jean x Eren Levi x Eren

-Tal vez contengan un poco de Ooc y OC

Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura

Capitulo1: El COMIENZO

POV Eren

Alguna vez haz sufrido por un engaño, pues yo sí, y no fue solamente uno fueron varios, se volvió recurrente, ya que se dio cuenta de que siempre lo perdonaba, pensar en esto me hace sentir un completó idiota que cegado por el amor que sentía hacia él, siempre pensé que lo dejaría que se daría cuenta de todo el amor que yo le tenía, pero no fue así han pasado siete años desde el día que termine con él, lo más lamentable fue cuando me dijo que no le importaba él iba a seguir con su vida de manera normal, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, yo solo era un juguete que utilizo hasta que se aburrió.

Una semana pasó y me entere por nuestra amiga en común Hanji que él se había ido en un viaje de negocios y tal vez demore años en volver, pensé que eso era lo mejor en esos momentos no teníamos nada, seguramente también aprovecharía para acostarse con quien se le pusiera al frente, pero si creen que eso fue todo lo que tuve que sufrir pues se equivocan, me dirigí al médico por las constantes náuseas y mareos, lo que me dijeron nunca lo espere estaba embarazado, no lo podía creer, iba a tener un hijo y su padre estaba lejos, aunque le informara sé que el ya no volverá por mí, así que decidí que lo tendría solo y que Levi jamás se enteraría le hice prometer a Hanji que no le hablara sobre esto, porque de hacerlo me iría y nunca más volvería.

aunque a decir verdad no todo fue tan malo en ese entonces, gracias a esto pude conocer a mi actual pareja su nombre es Jean fue el doctor que me atendió y es la persona que me ha apoyado desde entonces y por supuesto es el padre de mi querido Riven, como es probable que nunca conozca a Levi decidí conjugar nuestros nombres para que de alguna manera estén conectados, él es un niño hermoso saco mis ojos color aguamarina y el cabello negro como Levi, es un chico muy energético y alegre, él junto con Jean son los tesoros que llegaron a mi vida y jamás los abandonaría, mi mundo estaba en paz y nada podría cambiar eso.

Bueno al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que cierto día me llegó un mensaje de Hanji

"**Levi vuelve la próxima semana, me llamo y dice que quiere verte, cariño creo que llegó el momento de hablar no puedes seguir ocultando lo sucedido.**

**Piénsalo dale una oportunidad a tu hijo el merece conocer a su padre, la verdad no la podrás ocultar por siempre y lo sabes, por favor cariño.**

**Estaré esperando por tu respuesta sabes que como tu amiga te apoyo y sé que el enano es un idiota pero hazlo por Riven."**

**PD: no te preocupes le he dicho que tienes un hijo pero el piensa que es de Jean, así que no pienses que viene por eso.**

En la noche decidí consultarlo con Jean para que me aconsejara, él ya estaba enterado de mi situación, además es mi pareja así que tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Eren creo que deberías decirle que tuvo un hijo, sé que es un malnacido por todo lo que te hizo, y además sabes que yo amo a Riven como si fuera hijo mío pero ese sujeto tiene derecho a saberlo, sabes que ninguno de los dos tenemos el cabello negro y Riven preguntara por eso tarde o temprano quieres que tu hijo crea que ha vivido engañado toda su vida.

No te pido que lo hagas por Levi te pido que lo hagas por Riven.

-tienes razón, pero aun así es difícil elegir la elección correcta.

-solo elige la que consideres mejor para nuestro Riven, sabes que decidas lo que decidas el siempre será mi hijo.

-Le sonreí a Jean lo mejor que pude ocultando mi angustia-

Jean es una persona tan amable, siempre creo que de no ser por él aún estaría llorando por Levi.

Después de reflexionarlo varios días decidí que lo mejor era contarle la verdad a Levi, le comunique a Hanji lo que decidí y que me dijera donde y cuando me podría juntar con él, me respondió que el viernes a las 6:00 pm en un restaurant un tanto lujoso quedamos en encontrarnos a unas cuadras de mi casa donde se encontraba una pequeña plaza, ya que no quería que viera a Riven sin saber la verdad y tampoco era recomendable que Riven viera a su "mamá" salir con un desconocido para él, por suerte Jean tenia libre el día por lo cual se quedaría en casa cuidando a nuestro hijo.

Sé que tengo que decirle la verdad pero es tan difícil, ya no sé qué hacer me encuentro echo un manojo de nervios desearía que Jean estuviera aquí en el caso que Levi decide golpearme haya alguien que me defienda, es ridículo lo que pienso, si Levi decidiera darme un golpe el único consuelo que tengo es que sé que no lo haría tan fuerte… bueno, eso es lo que creo.

POV Levi

Han pasado siete años desde que me fui de este basurero, y lo único que lamentare es no haberme llevado al amor de mi vida conmigo, sé que no tenía derecho a pedírselo por como lo trate en nuestros años de relación a decir verdad fui un maldito bastardo, y en vez de disculparse como un hombre termine burlándome de él por mi maldito orgullo, cuando le pregunte a la cuatro ojos como estaba me informó que ya tenía una nueva pareja y que en verdad se veían muy bien juntos y que lo dejara ser feliz, aguantándome las ganas de matarla por decir esas estupideces me calme y le dije que me consiguiera una cita con Eren, aun así no puedo evitar pensar que esto es el karma, después de que fui yo quien arruino nuestra relación y de darme cuenta que Eren era lo único que tenía en esta vida decidí volver para recuperar lo, pero no crean que es algo que acabo de decidir solo que tenía un viaje de negocios y Erwin me hubiera matado si me iba sin terminar el trabajo ese capitán américa parecerá muy calmado y tonto pero es una persona de temer cuando se enoja. Y ahora por fin tengo la oportunidad de volver a encontrarme con mi amado y are lo que sea necesario para que vuelva a mí y esta vez juro por mi vida que no lo dejare ir.

Estoy casi llegando al punto de encuentro y lo veo allí en una banca ciertamente no ha cambiado están bello como el día en que lo conocí, es la única persona que he podido amar de verdad aunque mis acciones dejaron mucho que desear.

(Rápidamente estaciono y me bajo del auto para poder hablar nuevamente con mi amado).

-Eren. Hola….de verdad gracias por venir (maldición que se supone que diga en momentos como este).

-Hola Levi ha sido un tiempo, la verdad es que no quería encontrarme contigo o al menos no tan pronto, pero necesitamos hablar sobre un asunto importante.

(Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aun así tengo algunos sentimientos por Levi, sin embargo nunca abandonaría a Jean y menos por una persona como él que nunca aprendió a amar algo salvo su dinero y claro no olvidemos su amor por la limpieza).

-podremos hablar tranquilamente mientras comemos algo sube al auto mocoso (diablos sin querer lo llame como solía hacerlo mientras salíamos, espero que no se incomode, lo que menos quiero es tener que hablar con él mocoso enojado, pero ante mis ojos él siempre será un mocoso, "mi mocoso").

-está bien Levi vamos.

Llegamos al restauran y ordenamos nuestros respectivos platos, mientras esperábamos Levi decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-Eren sé que esto es de verdad repentino, que estas con una pareja en estos momentos, he sido un verdadero hijo de puta que jamás te valore, ni te di la importancia que merecías y aun así soy tan egoístas de pedirte que me dejes reconquistarte, yo cambie siete años sin ti fue el mismísimo infierno para mí. En un principio creí que no me afectaría que solo tenía que volver a lo de siempre, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por dejarte ir Eren.

Disculpa por decirte esto de repente pero me conoces y sabes que no me gusta estar con rodeos al momento de hablar, tampoco te pido que me des una respuesta ahora te hice mucho daño y lo más probable es que me des una negativa, lo único que te pediré es que lo consideres…por favor.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba Levi se disculpaba y además quería volver conmigo, sin embargo esta cita era para algo más importante.

-Levi realmente no esperaba escuchar eso y en este momento tengo una pareja estable a la cual estoy comenzando a amar, además hay una razón muy importante por la cual estoy aquí sé que tal vez te enojes por no decírtelo antes yo….

-¿tú?

-Levi cuando te marchaste los día posteriores a nuestra ruptura me sentía mal me encontraba muy enfermo así que decidí ir al hospital allí me dijeron que yo… estaba embarazado, tenemos un hijo de seis años. Su nombre es Riven, no te lo dije porque además era muy probable que no te volviera a ver y demostraste que jamás, me amaste, aunque sé que eso no es una excusa que valga la pena, pero no sabía que hacer.

(No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba tenía un hijo con la persona que amaba, no podía enojarme con Eren por algo que yo mismo provoque. Si tan solo me hubiera quedado a arreglar las cosas con Eren como me lo había pedido la cuatro ojos, esto no habría ocurrido.)

-¿tengo un hijo?

-Si Levi

-Hanji lo sabía

-S-si

-ella me dijo que tenías un hijo pero creí que era del sujeto con el que estas saliendo, me alegra que al menos no tengas una unión profunda con él.

-podrá ser así pero Jean es la persona que ha estado conmigo desde que terminamos y hasta el momento es el único padre que Riven conoce.

-¿quieres decir que podre conocerlo cierto?.

-si pero te pediré por favor que no le grites si se llega a ensuciar y mancha tus cosas.

-si ese mocoso llega a ensuciar mi cuarto Eren no respondo.

-solo es un niño Levi que esperas que sea tan limpio como tú, solo por ser hijo tuyo.

-está bien que tal si nos reunimos en tu casa así no me alterare tanto si ensucia algo.

-…está bien, solo te pediré tiempo para que pueda explicarle a Riven que tiene dos padres.

-Eren yo soy su verdadero padre.

-para el en estos momentos su padre es Jean -respire un momento pera relajarme- Levi no creas que es llegar y decir "Riven sabes te mentí tu papá no es Jean tu verdadero papá es este sujeto que nunca has visto" hay que prepararlo Levi es solo un bebé.

-Tsk está bien mocoso dame tu número.

-¿para qué lo quieres?.

Rodé los ojos como es posible que a veces sea tan tonto, aunque siempre me ha gustado eso de él, lo dejare pasar por esta vez, además ir a la casa de Eren era solo una excusa para poder observar a mí enemigo.

"**mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca."**

-para que estemos comunicados y además no creo que sea conveniente que la cuatro ojos sepa todas nuestras conversaciones ¿o sí?.

-no perdón, no lo había considerado…l-lo siento Levi.

-descuida mocoso, me alegra que aunque estés más grande en el interior sigas siendo un mocoso ("mí mocoso" que recuperare no importa cuánto me lleve, ni con quien deba enfrentarme para recuperarte a ti y a mí hijo).

**Que les pareció, tal vez no es tan bueno como otros fics, pero como saben es mi primer trabajo y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, espero que no sean muy duras conmigo, pero las criticas serán bien recibidas.**

**Me disculpo por si hay faltas de ortografía tratare de mejorar en eso.**

**La pareja final aún no la tengo decidida.**

**La verdad no sé cuándo podre actualizar, ya que mis queridos profesores se fueron a paro y tenemos que tener nuestras notas listas a fin de mes, eso significa semanas llenas de evaluaciones para mí. TT-TT**

**Pero bueno no las molesto con mi vida y espero poder leer sus comentarios**

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este intento de fic de verdad se los agradezco! :D **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Nota de la autora: **

No saben lo feliz que me hicieron con sus comentarios!

Quería gritar, correr y saltar de lo emocionada que estaba. XDDD

Y por sus dudas eren es hombre fue un pequeño error que cometí y espero haber corregido todos los errores.

**Dedicado:** a **Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille **linda sin ti no sabría qué hacer en FF!

**Pareja:** Jean x Eren Levi x Eren

-Tal vez contengan un poco de Ooc

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura

Capítulo 2: Día de lluvia

POV Eren

El cielo estaba triste al igual que mi pequeño Riven, que ahora se encontraba llorando en mi pecho _verlo así me parte el corazón pero Jean tenía razón él debía enterarse tarde o temprano y lo mejor es que lo sepa primero por mí_

Flash back

Le pedí a Jean que saliera porque iba a conversar con Riven, solo eso basto para que el lo comprendiera y en cuanto vio que baje la guardia me beso, fue un beso lleno de amor de los que solo él es capaz de darme, lo mire con el rostro enrojecido y le sonreí después de eso me abrazo y me dijo las palabras que tanto deseaba oír:

"**sabes que esto es lo mejor para Riven, se fuerte Eren te amo"**

Luego de eso se marchó Jean a veces es testarudo y terminamos peleando a menudo pero en momentos como estos son en los que me demuestra el amor incondicional que tiene hacia mí.

Pero ya es el momento de decir la verdad y estoy asustado por lo que pueda ocurrir después de eso (¡vamos!, No soy un maldito cobarde tengo que hacerlo por mí bebé)

Me dirigí a la cocina y lo llame:

- ¡Riven podrías venir un momento por favor, necesito hablar contigo! _grite un poco para que me escuchara_

- ¡ya voy mamá! _aún no me acostumbro a que me llame mamá, es extraño y a la vez muy hermoso que te llamen así_

Riven llega y se queda mirándome un momento con algo de preocupación a pesar de su edad, es un chico muy inteligente a veces de verdad no puedo creer que tenga 6 años y ya aprendió a leer muy bien mis expresiones, debo decir que eso es algo heredado de Levi o simplemente soy una persona fácil de leer.

Levi podía ocultarme muchas cosas sin embargo yo jamás pude ocultarle algo de mí y en ocasiones eso podía ser realmente molesto, cuando me enteraba de sus infidelidades por otras personas, él lo único que hacía era ignorarme sin importarle lo mucho que esa simple acción me lastimaba él lo sabía pero poco le importaba mientras yo me mantuviera a su lado.

_ ¡por dios esté no es el momento para recordar a Levi que me sucede!_

Riven aún continua observándome, ¿cuánto tiempo habré estado soñando?_ para evitar que se preocupe le dedico una sonrisa _

-no pasa nada bebé solo que tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Qué es mami, acaso hice algo malo?... por eso no está papá _Riven tiene una expresión muy triste que hace que se me rompa el corazón_

-no estoy enojado contigo solo debemos hablar algo importante y tú papá me dio un tiempo para hablar tranquilamente los dos, ¿o no quieres hablar con mami?

-si quiero hablar con mami… ¿pero de qué?

_respiro hondo para tranquilizarme_

- Riven alguna vez te has preguntado porque no te pareces a tu papá, pero si te pareces un poco a mí.

_niega con su cabeza_

- soy malo por eso, ¿papá está enojado conmigo porque no me parezco a él?

-no cariño, no es eso a lo que me refiero tú eres muy especial sabes…

- n-no ¿por qué?

-bueno veras, sabes que hay niños que tienen un solo papá o una sola mamá cierto

_Asiente con su cabeza_

-bueno bebé tú tienes una mamá como todos los niños, pero tienes dos papás, uno de ellos es tu papá Jean y el otro está deseando conocerte, por fin.

-¡no papá es Jean no quiero otro papá!

¡¿Porque tengo dos papás?!

-veras amor antes yo no vivía con tu padre Jean vivía con tu otro papá, pero por algunas cosas que sucedieron nos separamos.

Yo supe que iba a tener un bebé muy hermoso después de un tiempo y bueno tú papá es alguien muy trabajador que tuvo que irse de viaje por el mundo y lamentablemente nunca se enteró que tenía un hijo hasta ahora, al igual que tu bebé él no sabía nada, además cuando supe que estaba embarazado conocí a tú papá Jean después de un tiempo de conocerlo me enamore de él.

Pero lo más maravilloso que Jean pudo hacer por mí fue amarte con todo su ser, tal vez no tengan vínculos de sangre que los una, pero tienen algo mucho más poderoso ¿sabes qué es?

-n-no… mami que es _dice con lágrimas cayendo sin intenciones de detenerse_

_no puedo evitar llorar al tener a mi bebé en ese estado_

- los une el amor que ambos se tienen, cariño dime vas a dejar de querer a Jean solo porque sabes que ahora sabes que tienes dos padres.

-¡n-no nunca lo haría él es muy amable, cariñoso, es el mejor!

-sabes Jean te ama desde que te vio nacer y yo te amo desde el momento en que supe que había un bebé en la pancita de mamá.

Cuando llegue papá debes recibirlo con un abrazo si no lo haces se sentirá triste y pensara que ya no lo quieres, de acuerdo bebé.

Sé que no debo hablar de este tema en un momento así, pero Riven quieres darle la oportunidad a tu otro papá para amarte como lo hace Jean

-¡No!

-¿por qué no?

-papá no me querrá si veo al otro señor.

-pensar de esa forma pondrá triste a Jean sabes

-¿por qué papá estaría triste?

-porque piensas que no te querrá.

Riven sabes Jean fue la persona que insistió en que debías saber la verdad, porque es lo mejor para ti, nosotros siempre velaremos, por tu felicidad, así que porque no le demuestras a Jean que lo amas y que puedes querer a tus papás de la misma forma sin olvidarte de ninguno… que dices amor lo intentamos

- s…sí, tengo miedo pero lo hare por mami.

-gracias cariño.

¿Quieres darle un abrazo a mamá?

-¡mamá! _se lanzó a mis brazos gritando aunque mi pequeño aparenta ser fuerte en el fondo es igual a mí y tengo miedo de que lo hagan sufrir, sin embargo siempre estaré para el en los momentos más difíciles incluso si fuera yo la persona que más dolor tuviera_

No me mal interpreten sé que en estos momentos estoy con Jean y que él me ama, sin embargo el recuerdo de los engaños de Levi siempre estarán en mi mente recordándome que **"uno nunca debe confiar en las personas porque ellas siempre terminaran lastimándote"**

Fin del flash back

Riven se mantuvo aferrado a mí llorando hasta quedar dormido y así como el llanto de Riven la lluvia también se detuvo.

A los minutos después llego Jean se mantuvo observándome unos minutos antes de hablar.

-¿cómo lo tomo?

-bien, debo agradecer que sea un chico inteligente y comprensivo, pensó que tu no lo ibas a querer si él quisiera conocer a Levi

-es comprensible debe haber estado asustado, además de preocupado por ti a veces en verdad parece que tu fueras el hijo.

-¡no digas tonterías Jean!

_no pude evitar enrojecer debido a ese comentario, en algunas ocasiones a Jean le encanta molestarme, pero supongo que lo hace con intenciones de distraerme de todo lo ocurrido_

Tenemos mucha suerte de tener un hijo como él no es así Jean.

-ya lo creo, pero tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación debe estar exhausto y confundido y no le hará bien quedarse dormido en esa posición.

-lo se… quieres llevarlo a su cuarto, sé que te necesita

-Eren, nos necesita a los dos, pero sé que en momentos como estos es cuando te vuelves un completo inútil

-¡Jean!

-¡shhhhhh! Eren solo bromeo, guarda silencio o terminaremos despertándolo

-lo siento

-tranquilo, sé que también fue un día difícil para ti

-vamos a dejarlo a su habitación luego podemos platicar de lo ocurrido

-Jean…

-¿Qué?

-gracias, de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti apoyándome

-pues conociéndote terminarías bajo tierra, bastardo suicida (aunque pareciera un insulto Jean lo dice con mucho amor)

-Jean me dejas solo unos minutos, por favor

-claro Eren, no hay problema

Cuando estuve seguro de estar solo, decidí mandarle un pequeño mensaje

"**Levi, Riven ya sabe la verdad, sin embargo, siento que es demasiado pronto para que se conozcan, podrías darle algo de tiempo para que logre asimilar todo está situación."**

A los pocos minutos recibí la respuesta de Levi

"**claro no hay problema, es mi hijo y no quiero hacer nada inapropiado, por mucho que quiera conocerlo comprendo la situación en la que se encuentra, no te preocupes esperare todo lo necesario para poder conocerlo."**

Pensé que la conversación había terminado así que estaba por irme cuando vibra de nuevo mi teléfono y es otro mensaje de Levi:

"**Eren, ten por seguro que te recuperare no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve hacerlo ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en estos momentos y no me rendiré tan fácilmente como en el pasado eso tenlo por seguro."**

"**Los amo más que a mi propia vida."**

Levi escribiendo ese tipo de cosas, jamás lo hubiera pensado pero lo más importante, siento mi cara arder, pero yo ya supere el amor que sentía por Levi… o eso fue lo que me obligue a creer todo este tiempo…

POV Levi

Aun no sé cómo llegue a amar tanto al mocoso, cuando lo vi por primera vez me pareció una persona idiota e impulsiva, créanme cuando les digo que nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a amarlo como lo hago ahora, siendo que yo era una persona mucho más reservada, además nuestro primer encuentro no fue uno de los más bonitos si consideramos que le rompí un diente, por querer hacerse el listo y burlarse de mi estatura.

Lo que ocurrió luego de eso fue algo que jamás imagine, el mocoso me seguía como un perro sigue a su dueño, por más que intentaba alejarlo el volvía a mí, ya no sé si compararlo con un perro o un bumerang, pero hubo un momento en que tenerlo cerca resultaba tan normal como el hecho de respirar y comencé a quererlo hasta que el mocoso se me declaro, con esa simple acción no saben lo feliz que me hizo, sin embargo mi rostro jamás lo demostraría.

Luego de eso todo iba bien hasta que…

El primer engaño ocurrió, nunca tuve intención de hacerle eso a Eren pero yo era una persona que viaja mucho, así que el tiempo que pasaba con el mocoso era cada vez menor y bueno como yo era un verdadero idiota decidí saciar mis necesidades con algunas mujeres o hombres que conocía durante mis viaje, lo más difícil era volver a casa y darme cuenta de lo que le hacía a Eren, nunca me reclamo nada, pero yo siempre supe que él estaba al tanto de mis engaños, así que estúpidamente pensé que él me amaba tanto que no sería capaz de dejarme nunca.

Cuando Eren me dijo que quería dejarme realmente no me importo sabía que no hablaba enserio y que pronto volvería a mí, no lo detuve porque tarde o temprano volvería pidiéndome perdón por dejarme, tristemente no fue así, pero ya no podía hacer nada una parte dentro de mi quería que el fuera feliz con alguien que de verdad lo respetara y cuidara como él se lo merecía.

Pero uno no manda al corazón nunca pude olvidarme de él por más que quisiera el constante recuerdo de su hermoso rostro herido por un demonio, si un demonio porque eso es lo que soy un demonio que arruino la pureza de un ángel al que le cortaron las alas, le quite la libertad para amar.

Sé que él ahora tiene pareja, pero todo el dolor que le cause todavía le hace daño.

¿Que como lo sé?

Bueno como dije conozco a Eren como la palma de mi mano el jamás podría ocultarme algo, el día que nos reencontramos solo me basto mirar sus ojos para darme cuenta de todo, además de eso me di cuenta que aunque el mocoso no lo quisiera admitir él todavía tiene sentimientos por mí.

Eso significa que aún tengo una posibilidad para que vuelva a mí y créanme esta vez no lo dejare marcharse, no dejare que mi orgullo me quite a la persona que amo nuevamente.

Eren ahora tiene una pareja, pero ese maldito no sabe con quién se metió, en el momento en que se atrevió a tocar a Eren, me declaro la guerra, lo sepa o no y yo soy un hombre que no ha perdido una batalla menos una guerra y esta no será la excepción, recuperare los tesoros de mi vida cueste lo que cueste.

"Eren es la primera persona que ha logrado abrir mi corazón y la única a la cual mi corazón podrá amar, por eso no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo nuevamente."

**Bien quería mostrar una parte de lo ocurrido desde el punto de vista de Levi, fue corto pero descuiden, es que quiero hacer un capitulo completo para mostrar su historia con Eren, no significa que Jean quedara dejado de lado, ya que también quiero hacer un capítulo del primer encuentro y de la relación que formaron Jean y Eren, pero para que la historia se entienda mejor necesito que avance unos capítulos más.**

**En este capítulo creo que puse a un Jean muy comprensivo y amoroso sin embargo, no se dejen engañar recuerden que los dos aran sufrir a Eren.**

**Dudas y sugerencias son bien recibidas o si se me llegara haber pasado un error ortográfico les agradecería que me avisaran para poder arreglarla lo más pronto posible. **

**¡Quiero agradecer a mayalove, tiareayumirivaille, Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille, zora, Alexandra, Cindy'Nya3 y a Yomi Megurine por darse el tiempo de dejarme un lindo review!**

**Zora: espero que este capítulo te gustara gracias por informarme que había escrito mal las palabras, no se creó que es la costumbre porque en este capítulo me paso lo mismo y creo que logre corregirlo pero de no ser así me disculpo e intentare arreglarlo lo más pronto posible :D **

**Alexandra: sabes de echo este fic nació con esa intensión, ya que detestaba que en algunos fics, Levi hiriera tanto a Eren y siempre era perdonado enseguida, pero ahora una parte de mi dice hazlo sufrir pero la otra me pide que no lo lastime XDDD **

**Cindy'Nya3: descuida no le diré a nadie la pareja, pero creo que a medida que avance el fic decidiré cuál de los dos es el que merece a Eren**

**Bien gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic espero les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Dedicado: a la linda Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille **

**Pareja:** Jean x Eren Levi x Eren

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

Capítulo 3: Cruel destino

Después de unas semanas Riven volvió a ser el niño energético que siempre fue, pero realmente no puede engañarme lo conozco tan bien, como él a mí, sé que detrás de esa sonrisa que me muestra se encuentra un niño llorando por todo lo ocurrido.

Jean se encargó de aclararle que no había problema en que conociera a su verdadero padre que incluso había sido él quien lo sugirió, pero Riven lo mal interpreto creyendo que quería deshacerse de él porque no lo quería como hijo.

Después de esto Jean decidió irse unos días de la casa, Riven necesitaba estar tranquilo y no queríamos que se sintiera presionado de alguna manera para tomar una decisión tan importante, así que aprovechando que tenía más trabajo en el hospital volvió a su antiguo departamento.

Y eso fue hace solo unos días en momentos como este no dejo de pensar que Riven es igual de orgulloso que Levi, por más que quiera a una persona no lo admitirá y eso no es bueno para él, algún día puede arrepentirse y no podrá solucionarlo tan fácilmente.

_y es mi deber como madre ayudarlo en este tipo de situaciones, además Riven solo necesita un pequeño empujoncito para darse cuenta de las cosas._

-¿Riven no quieres ir a ver a Jean?, podemos ir hoy si quieres.

-¡no!

Él no me quiere, papá quiere que yo me quede con el otro señor para tener a mami solo para él.

_No puede evitar sonrojarme debido a esto, la verdad Jean y Riven por lo general nunca pelean, en este mundo solo hay un motivo por el cual pelean y soy yo, siempre intentan llamar mi atención, a veces de verdad no sé quién es el niño_

-cariño sabes que eso no es verdad, él te quiere mucho, ¿de verdad no quieres que vuelva a casa, no lo extrañas aunque sea un poco?

-¡No! _fue de inmediato a esconderse bajo su cama_

-¡Riven!... Cariño dime la verdad.

_De pronto sale llorando desde su escondite y se aferra a mi_

-¡MAMÁ!... quiere ver-lo p-pero y… si sigue molesto conmigo.

-Riven ya lo hablamos y sabes que te quiere, tú eres su hijo amor, ese día dijiste que confiabas en papá ¿cierto?

_Riven solo asintió con su cabeza_

-entonces no crees que Jean te acepte y te perdone, él sabe que tu solo dijiste eso porque estabas asustado, por eso quería que no te sintieras presionado respecto a él.

-yo quiero disculparme, pero y si él se burla de mí

-no pienses en eso tontito, te parece si vamos a verlo está noche para darle una sorpresa.

-¡sí!

En ese momento de verdad creí que era una gran idea, pero fui tan tonto al sugerir algo que solo arruinaría nuestras vidas.

Estábamos por irnos cuando a Riven se le ocurrió que compráramos un pastel para disfrutar en familia, Riven iba muy feliz, quería con todo su corazón ver a su padre es por eso que siempre le agradecí a Jean por querer a Riven como si en verdad fuera su hijo, aunque en ese momento no sabía que las cosas cambiarían drásticamente.

Estábamos por llegar a nuestro destino, cuando Riven se le ocurrió ir a jugar a una plaza que se encuentra muy cerca del departamento, nos dirigíamos al columpio cuando vimos algo que nos dejó sin palabras.

Armin mi mejor amigo se encontraba besándose con Jean, no lo podía creer después de separarme de Levi creí que esto se terminaría.

Realmente me considero el idiota más grande del mundo sabía que no debía abrir mí corazón nuevamente pero tontamente quise creer que él era distinto, lo peor de toda esta situación es presenciada por Riven.

Es verdad cuando las personas dicen:

"**La gente que confía en otras son las más traicionadas"_ **quise confiar en Jean, creyendo que era alguien distinto, pero me equivoque (no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas corran desenfrenadas por mis mejillas) _

Lo peor de todo es que Riven se encontraba observando también está desagradable escena y él a su corta edad era muy inteligente así que comprendió rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, apretó mi mano dándome fuerzas y de un momento a otro el pequeño grito sorprendiéndome por ello.

-¡PAPÁ!

Jean volteo a vernos, parecía realmente sorprendido al encontrarnos en ese lugar, además que se encontraba en una posición muy comprometedora, claro está.

Por su parte Armin me miraba seriamente, como si la persona que tuviera en frente no fuera su mejor amigo.

Jean parecía querer darme una explicación, pero no por eso yo iba a escucharlo, sufrí mucho por eso con Levi que me decía mentira tras mentira, no estoy dispuesto a volver a caer en lo mismo dos veces.

-Eren… esto no es lo que parece, déjame explicarte lo sucedido_ su mirada era de verdadero arrepentimiento, sin embargo ya no caeré, simplemente no puedo, no voy a permitir que mi hijo vea que después de ser traicionado frente a sus ojos se va a perdonar así de fácil, no solo lo hare por él, también lo hago por mí, me canse de ser el idiota con el que juegan hasta aburrirse._

-mañana ve a buscar tus cosas, te quiero fuera de mi casa, si no te llevas tus porquerías ten por seguro que las tirare a la basura_ le dije con determinación, por dentro realmente quería que me diera una explicación, pero simplemente no puedo, no cuando las cosas están realmente claras_

- vamos Eren de verdad deja que te explique la situación_ Armin hablaba calmado, pero desafortunadamente lo conozco muy bien, sé que solo quiere aparentar que se preocupa por mí, por dentro se está riendo de mí, hace años que Armin actúa como si yo fuera el ser más repulsivo del mundo, lo peor de todo es una persona muy calculadora y se convirtió en alguien en quien no debo confiar_

-de verdad ustedes son unos malditos _después de esto me marche a mi casa junto a Riven_

Estaba destrozado no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte en el amor, cuando llegamos a casa prepare comida ligera, aunque Riven no quisiera alimentarse le pedí que lo hiciera por mí, sé que está destrozado por ver a su padre en esa forma, sin embargo es mi deber cuidar de él y no permitiría que enfermara debido a esto.

Luego de darle su comida le pedí que se lavara los dientes, no dijo nada se marchó volvió después de hacerlo y lo lleve en brazos a su habitación le puse su pijama lo acosté y luego le di un beso en la frente prometiendo le que todo estaría bien, estaba por retirarme cuando agarró mi brazo y me dijo algo que en verdad me sorprendió.

-quiero conocer a mi verdadero papá

-cariño no tienes que forzarte para eso, solo estas confundido por lo que paso con Jean

-¡no digas su nombre, él es malo hizo llorar a mami!

Por favor mami, no quiero ver a Jean _me dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas en verdad verlo así me parte el alma y el corazón_

Lo pensé detenidamente y en verdad él es la única persona a la que puedo dejárselo en estos momentos, realmente no quería que su hijo lo viera discutir en ese tipo de situación con Jean.

-… que remedio

_Salí de la habitación sin decir nada más, tome mi celular y marque su número se demoró muy poco en contestarme._

-Levi… perdón por molestarte a esta hora, ni siquiera sé si estas ocupado en este momento y sé que es repentino lo que quiero pedirte, pero podrías cuidar de Riven mañana, por favor no sé a quién más recurrir en este momento.

POV Levi

_Qué demonios, de seguro es solo una excusa para salir con ese bastardo, sin embargo sé que él no es ese tipo de persona y por sobre todo tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le sucedió._

-claro Eren si quieres tener un momento de privacidad con tu pareja solo debes decirlo, no tengo problema en cuidar a "mi hijo"

_él mocoso se quedó callado, esto no pintaba nada bien_

-¿Eren que sucede?

De pronto sentí los sollozos de mí mocoso, podía escuchar como inútilmente trataba de callar su llanto y por primera vez sentí las ganas de matar a ese maldito que se atrevió a herir a Eren.

-lo siento, Levi tuve un problema con Jean, pero si no puedes cuidar de él, podría dejarlo con Hanji_ expreso Eren aún entre sollozos, que le hizo ese maldito a Mí mocoso para dejarlo en ese estado_

-Eren no seas tonto, claro que puedo cuidar a mi hijo, no tengo problema con eso, pero que demonios sucedió para que te encuentres de esa manera.

-…lo mismo que me hiciste tu miles de veces Levi.

Soy un tonto cierto me aleje de ti para no seguir sufriendo y tristemente me han hecho lo mismo nuevamente.

Dime Levi hay algo mal en mí que hace que las personas busquen amor en otras.

_Eso fue una puñalada directa al corazón, más sin embargo para mí esto es una oportunidad para recuperarlo solo debo ser paciente, vaya ese maldito y yo que creí que podría ser un oponente fuerte, solo debo acercarme a mi hijo ganarme su confianza por supuesto al mismo tiempo ganarme de nuevo la confianza de Eren, esto será pan comido._

POV Jean

-¡Maldición!_ esto no me puede estar pasando y todo esto es culpa de Armin_

Flash back

-¿sabías que él iba a venir aquí?

-claro que no pero sin duda me divertí viendo su cara, ¡es tan idiota!_ Armin comenzó a reír sin control, ya no queda rastro del chico que alguna vez ame.

-te parece divertido, estas demente

-vamos, preferías que nos encontrara en el departamento, habría sido tan divertido si nos hubiera encontrado allí

-todo esto es tu culpa si nunca me hubieras amenazado esto nunca habría sucedido.

- ¿amenazado?, si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú el cobarde que no quiso decirle a Eren que nosotros tuvimos una relación.

-¡dijiste que ibas a negarle todo a Eren para que no me creyera!

-siempre fuiste muy ingenuo, de verdad creíste que él te dejaría si le decías la verdad, crecimos juntos Eren me conoce tan bien como yo a él, hubiera sabido de inmediato que yo estaba mintiendo. Pero tu decisión fue la más conveniente para mí, poder ver esa cara de dolor simplemente fue magnifico.

-Armin que paso tu no eras así acaso fue por...

-¡NO LO DIGAS!

¡Odio a Eren, como es que él puede tener todo lo que yo quiero, es un infeliz!

Apropósito sabes quién era el que le informaba a Eren de los continuos engaños de Levi.

-no puede ser…

-si fui yo, no lo puedo perdonar, era mi mejor amigo lo creía mi hermano, pero cuando se atrevió a quedar embarazado sin importarle mis sentimientos, lo único que merece es sufrir.

La verdad es que en un principio solo no me gustaba verlo en pareja se veía tan feliz, que me divertía derrumbando su pequeño mundo, pero el muy infeliz luego de quedar embarazado te encontró y volvió a querer a las personas. Desde ese momento jure que también destruiría tu relación con él no importa cuánto me tome pero mientras yo viva Eren no será feliz, ese será su castigo por traicionarme.

-Eren no tiene nada que ver con la tragedia que viviste

¡Si no te hubieras encerrado en tu mundo sabrías que siempre estuve para ti, pero tú siempre me alejabas!

-admítelo solo sentías pena por mí

-ese accidente se llevó todo lo que tenía, mis sueños, mi futuro y lo más importante mi corazón.

- ¿y que tiene que ver Eren en todo esto?

-bueno eso es muy simple, Eren es como mi hermano, así que por lo tanto debemos compartir el mismo dolor.

Luego de eso Eren y yo podremos vivir felices, sin que nadie pueda herirnos con tontas promesas que con el tiempo se rompen.

-¡estás loco si crees que dejare que te acerques a ellos!

-los dos sabemos que la única razón por la que estas con él es porque pudiste tener un hijo a su lado, si el niño no existiera, tú amor jamás habría nacido.

-puede que allá sido así en un principio, pero con el paso de los días en verdad llegue amarlo, mucho más de lo que pude amarte.

El también ha sufrido, pero nunca dejo que su corazón se marchitara como el tuyo.

Pero de algo estoy seguro, "**si te atreves a tocar a mi familia, te matare" **y lo más importante no permitiré que él corazón de Eren se cierre al amor.

Fin flash back

_dije eso sin embargo lo más probable es que Eren no quiera verme por un largo tiempo y para que hablar de Riven lo más seguro es que quiera matarme por hacer llorar a Eren_

-Armin como te volviste un ser tan frío si antes lo único que deseabas era amar y ser amado.

Donde quedo el chico tierno del cual me enamore

Será que al perderlo, también perdiste tu corazón

_Sin embargo en estos momentos no puedo dejar a Eren, es la persona que me permitió volver a amar después de todo lo que viví no permitiré que le hagan daño y lo más importante no dejare que destruyan tu corazón, porque si llegara a romperse el mío terminaría de la misma manera._

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo **

**¡Quiero agradecer a ****apple-allgy,** **tiareayumirivaille, Zora y Alexandra**** por darse el tiempo de comentar esta historia :D!**

**Alexandra: claro no tengo problema en contestar los review, ustedes se dan el tiempo de comentar está historia es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.**

**Todos sufriremos con esto, más ahora que Eren no podrá confiar nuevamente en ninguno de los dos y será un largo camino por recorrer para conquistarlo.**

**Zora: gracias por tu comentario me alegra que me dejaras un segundo review y espero que te guste el capítulo :D**

**También quiero comentar que ahora estoy un poco complicada porque decidí subir el fic en los días en los que me encuentro más ocupada, tratare de traerles la actualización todos los domingos, aunque puede que quizás me atrase unos días más.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Si quieren darme sugerencias de cómo hacer sufrir a estos dos galanes se los agradeceré.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Dedicado: a la linda Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille **

**Pareja:** Jean x Eren Levi x Eren

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

**Además disculparme por la demora del capítulo**

**este capítulo esta hecho solo desde el punto de vista de Eren, para que no haya confusiones **

** Capítulo 4: Primer E****ncuentro**

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en todo lo ocurrido con Jean, de verdad me pregunto qué es lo que habré hecho mal en mi vida para sufrir de esta manera en el "amor".

Sinceramente desearía quedarme solo con mi bebé sin problemas, pero en el fondo sé que Riven necesita a sus padres y Jean siempre ha sido bueno con él, debería dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco para ver qué decisión tomará Riven con respecto a Jean, él es un buen chico y de gran corazón, sé que tomara la decisión correcta.

_observo la hora y ya es momento de que me levante sin lugar a dudas hoy será un día agotador (me apresuro en vestirme e ir a alistar a Riven para él también debió ser una noche difícil._

-Riven cariño es hora de levantarse _empieza a despertarse y cuando me ve corre a abrazarme_

-¡buenos días mamá!

-buenos días cariño, listo para comenzar este largo día

-¡sí!, mami yo nunca te haré llorar como "ellos", yo siempre te haré sonreír te lo prometo _le sonrió sinceramente, Riven tiene un gran corazón, espero que la persona a la que decida amar no lo lastime, como lo han hecho conmigo (… pero hay algo que no encaja a que se refiere con "ellos")

-…cariño a quien te refieres con "ellos"

-a Jean, Armin y al señor que conoceré hoy. _ Riven no me dejo hablar y continuo_ Ayer te escuche hablando con el señor cuando tú le decías que Jean te hizo lo mismo que él, sé que no debo espiar tus conversaciones… pero no quería quedarme solo.

-cariño sabiendo eso…

¿De verdad quieres juntarte con el entonces?

-sí, por ahora no quiero ver a Jean al menos el otro señor no te engaño con mi tío ¿o sí?

-no nunca lo hizo con un miembro de la familia, pero cariño tampoco significa que no me dolió, cuando me entere, ¿entiendes eso?

-si mami, sé que también te hizo llorar, pero de todos modos no quiero ver a Jean, él nos traiciono a los dos ni siquiera le importaba si nos hacía sufrir… _comenzó a llorar de nuevo, lo abrase y o mantuve junto a mí_

-cariño ya entendí descuida.

Bien entonces tendré que prepararte para que puedas irte tranquilo, cariño solo déjame hacerle una llamada

-está bien

_baje a la sala con el celular y me dispuse a llamar a no demoro mucho para obtener una respuesta_

-Levi podrías decirme a qué hora planeas venir a buscar a Riven, disculpa sé que sueno un poco molesto, pero de verdad no quiero que Riven vea a Jean y podría llegar en cualquier momento…

-Eren en primer lugar respira y tranquilízate en una hora iré a tu casa te dejare mi dirección para que vayas a buscarlo cuando te sientas listos y no cuando se vaya ese sujeto, te conozco y sé que te dejas llevar muy rápido por tus emociones y no querrás que "nuestro hijo" te vea en ese estado o sí.

-¿por qué haces todo esto Levi?

-mocoso eso es obvio porque te amo y no voy a dejar que sufras nuevamente.

-… voy a preparar a Riven, nos vemos en un rato Levi, adiós _es consolador ver que Levi aún se preocupe por mí, pero no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo y hacer de cuenta que él jamás me engaño recibirlo con los brazos abiertos tal vez si me hubiera pedido perdón cuando terminamos, yo estaría con él nuevamente, pero ya no puedo, no voy a dejar que me engañen tan fácilmente de nuevo, no voy a ser el idiota al que engañan nuevamente, porque ni yo ni Riven nos merecemos esto._ (suspiro pesadamente y trato de calmarme, no es momento para distraerse)

-¿Riven estás listo?

-sí

-bien entonces vamos a la cocina te preparare el desayuno

_me dispuse a darle su desayuno y luego me dirigí a ordenar una mochila con los objetos que Riven podría necesitar, luego volví con mi bebé necesito advertirle que Levi tiene una manía por la limpieza_

-cariño necesito decirte algo sobre tu padre "Levi"_ me corregí al instante, ya que Riven creyó que me estaba refiriendo a Jean_

-Cariño él es una persona algo complicada…

-¿por qué?

-bueno veras él es un poco más bajo que yo así que nunca se lo menciones, entiendes bebé_ Riven solo asintió_

Bien tiene una obsesión con la limpieza trata de no ensuciar mucho sus cosas aunque no creo que deba preocuparme con eso siempre has sido un chico muy limpio _ le sonrió para darle ánimos_ Y creo que lo más importante es que sepas que no es bueno expresando sus emociones, como tú en algunas ocasiones bebé, pero él siempre tiene una cara de enojo así que no creas que esté enojado contigo, bien creo que eso sería todo…

-Prométeme que te portaras bien y que lo escucharas si tiene que decirte algo, también eres libre de preguntarle lo que quieras cariño los dos sabemos que este es un paso difícil Riven y daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, pero por el momento no puedo y pase lo que pase siempre tendrás a tu madre para cuando lo necesites… _ no puedo evitar llorar al dejar ir a mi bebé solo, es un gran paso y daría lo que fuera por estar con él pero sé que no es posible, al menos no en este momento_

-¡mami, yo también te quiero y daré lo mejor de mí para no ser una molestia para el señor!_ Riven se puso firme mostrándome una pose militar, no pude evitar reírme debido a esto, sé que no es de los chicos que hacen ese tipo de cosas, así que lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho para sacarme una sonrisa_ ¿Pero cómo volveré a casa mami?

-cariño pasare a buscarte cuando todo esto termine.

Ya es tarde, Levi debe estar por llegar… ¿cariño me das un abrazo?

-¡sí!

_ Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados cuando de repente suena el timbre, dejo a Riven en la cocina y me dirijo a abrir si bien Levi me dijo que llegaría en una hora también podría tratarse de Jean, abro la puerta con un poco de miedo y me alegra saber que se trata de Levi lo hago pasar le sugiero que espere en el living mientras yo voy por Riven_

-cariño ya es el momento vamos_ Riven solo asintió y tomo mi mano, cuando llegamos Riven apretó mi mano me puse a su altura tome su rostro para que pudiera mirarme_ bebé, sé que estás asustado, pero no dejes que el miedo te controle, recuerda que te amo._ le di un beso, me levante para presentarlos_

-Riven él es Levi, tu padre…

-Y bueno Levi ya sabes que es tu hijo

-no Eren no es mi hijo_ Riven y yo lo miramos sin entender y asustado porque tal vez Levi se dio cuenta que no quería relacionarse con nosotros, pero antes que pudiera continuar con mis especulaciones Levi continuo hablando_

-Eren es "nuestro hijo", deja de pensar que soy un ser sin sentimientos mocoso, admito que así era en el pasado, pero ahora todo es diferente_ de repente se volvió hacia Riven_ sé que estas asustado y que probablemente no soy la persona más amigable del mundo, pero te agradecería enormemente si me dieras la oportunidad de ser tú padre_ en eso Levi estiro su mano hacia Riven esperando que la tomara, Riven me miro y yo solo le di una sonrisa para darle ánimos, con temor se acercó para tomar la mano de Levi_

-n-no puedo… decirle papá en estos momentos… lo siento

-lo entiendo sé que creciste con otra padre, pero espero que con el tiempo puedas llegar a decirme papá de forma espontánea…

Te sentirías más cómodo si solo te llamó Riven?

-sí, gracias señor… ¿disculpe como lo puedo llamar?

-solo llámame Levi, bueno creo que podemos seguir con esta conversación en casa nos estamos demorando un poco y él puede llegar en cualquier momento_ estaba tan preocupado por Riven había olvidado por completo a Jean_

-bien déjame ir por las cosas de Riven enseguida vuelvo_ en eso me dirigí a buscar la mochila y luego volví se sentía extraño ver a Levi y a Riven juntos, ambos son personas que les cuesta expresarse en verdad viendo los juntos puedo ver que Riven es igual a su padre_ Levi aquí están sus cosas cualquier inconveniente me llamas, lamento causarte estos problemas ni siquiera te pregunte si estabas ocupado, yo de verdad lo siento.

-deja de disculparte Eren, Riven y tú jamás serán un problema.

Bien supongo que ya nos vamos

-Riven cariño dame un abrazo_ nos abrazamos fuertemente, no quería dejar a Riven con Levi y no es porque no confié en él, es solo que tener a mi bebé lejos de mí en verdad me entristece.

-mami también debes ser fuerte… ¡te amo!

-y yo a ti bebé, iré a buscarte en cuanto termine te lo prometo

_nos dirigimos al auto de Levi, y luego se subió Riven con la ayuda de Levi el verifico que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de cerrar la puerta y luego se acercó a mí_

-Eren lamento haberte incomodado durante la llamada, espero me disculpes.

-…no hay problema me sorprendiste solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-no puedo prometer eso _ Levi me miro un poco molesto lo cual me extraño_

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque en el pasado pague muy caro por mi maldito orgullo y jamás pude decirte que yo en verdad te amo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase en verdad yo jamás podré dejar de amarte y siempre que se presente la oportunidad te diré que te amo porque es y siempre será la verdad.

-está bien Levi has lo que quieras solo te diré algo.

"yo no creo, poder volver a amar ni a ti, ni a Jean ni a nadie así que será mejor que desistas, porque no volveré a abrir mi corazón nuevamente y jamás volveré a pronunciar un te amo nuevamente" _Levi me observo con una mirada triste sin embargo continuo hablando_

-tal vez tengas razón y debería rendirme, pero ya viví un tiempo sin ti y fue el mismo infierno, yo soy el responsable que terminaras de esta manera y soy la única persona que te ayudara a amar nuevamente y a la única que deberías decirle te amo.

"**tú eres un ser que nació para amar y yo soy la única persona que nació para poder amarte, cometí grandes errores en el pasado y no los volveré a repetir en el presente y no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, hare que vuelvas a decir que me amas" **

_de repente saca un papel de su bolsillo y me lo da._

Toma aquí está mi dirección cuando termines ven a buscar a "nuestro hijo"

Nos vemos más tarde Eren, **te amo.**

_ Levi subió al auto y se marchó junto a Riven, en este momento mi corazón se ha vuelto loco, porque no puede simplemente rendirse, jamás volveré a decirle a alguien que lo amo y mucho menos a él, ahora solo estoy confundido, yo deje de amarlo hace mucho tiempo_

-o quizás solo he estado intentando engañarme a mí mismo… (Aunque de cualquier forma no caeré tan fácil está vez no me convertiré en un idiota nuevamente)

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Disculpen la tardanza, me encontraba dando mis últimas evaluaciones y debía irme bien, porque si no la otra semana tendría exámenes, en fin no podía concentrarme en la historia y no me sentiría conforme, escribiéndola sin motivación, porque no quedaría conforme con el resultado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad es que pensé en subirla ayer pero llegando a mi casa después de dos evaluaciones seguidas realmente necesitaba dormir.**

**Gracias a las personas que comentan y también agradecer a las personas que ponen follow y favorite.**

**De verdad nunca pensé en continuar esta historia tuviera futuro, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al leer sus comentarios **

**Alexandra: tienes razón pobre erencito y riven, pero tendrán que recorrer un largo camino para poder estar en paz con la persona que Eren elija y creo que tendré que hacer que Jean reaccione porque me estoy inclinando un poco por Levi y Jean también merece una oportunidad con Eren, así que a ver que se me ocurre XDDD. **

**Guest: gracias por comentar y claro que lo continuare todos sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo :D **

**SKAllen-chan: yo también considero estúpidos a los que perdonan así de fácil creo que por mucho amor que se tengan un engaño no se olvida fácilmente, pues bueno la verdad es que no se con quién terminara, ahora me estoy inclinando un poco por Levi, pero aún no se realmente la pareja definitiva. **

**Gracias por comentar :D**

**Zora: holi! :D Jean no tiene toda la culpa, si hubiera hablado, en vez de seguirle el juego a Armin nada de esto habría sucedido. **

**Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar **

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Bueno como siempre dudas, sugerencias y críticas son aceptadas :D **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Dedicado: a la linda Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille **

**Pareja:** Jean x Eren Levi x Eren

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

**Además disculparme por la demora del capítulo**

Capítulo 5: recuerdos Enterrados

Pov Eren

Luego de que se marcharan Riven y Levi entre a la casa y me dispuse a esperar, tengo tanto miedo de enfrentarlo y darme cuenta de que en verdad yo nunca fui importante en su vida, cuando lo conocí él fue el gran apoyo que tuve en ese entonces de no ser por él quien sabe cómo habríamos terminado Riven y yo, aunque claro eso ya no tiene importancia mi mundo se desmorona nuevamente, aunque jamás me dolerá tanto como cuando me entere por primera vez que Levi me engañaba, siempre pensé que el cambiaría por mí, pero esos son solo pensamientos infantiles, no cambiaran nunca, por eso no voy a cometer los mismos errores nuevamente e ilusionarme de que cambiaran por el amor que dicen tenerme, ya no caeré en eso porque ahora no solo sería yo el lastimado si no que Riven también terminaría siendo lastimado por las personas que amamos alguna vez.

_no sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando, pero volví a la realidad cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta, me dirigí hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba está vez y por fin había llegado la hora de enfrentar a Jean, se veía realmente agotado creo que no pudo dormir, espero al menos que reflexionara todo lo sucedido_

-¿Eren podemos hablar?

-no en este momento primero arregla tus cosas cuando termines hablaremos.

Pero te diré algo no importa lo que me digas de todas formas hoy te vas de mi casa _no importa lo que me diga incluso si llegara a perdonarlo no puedo volver con una persona que me traiciono_

-está bien… gracias por darme una oportunidad de hablar contigo _luego de decir eso se dirigió a lo que una vez fue nuestra habitación_

_Jean no demoro demasiado en guardar sus cosas dejo sus maletas en el piso y se sentó en el sofá para hablar conmigo mientras yo estaba en otro para poder mirarnos de frente_

-Eren yo… vaya esto es difícil _Jean suspiro frustrado antes de continuar_

Veras yo estuve saliendo por dos años con Armin, en ese entonces ni tu ni yo nos conocíamos, solo sabía que Armin quería mucho a una persona que a pesar de no estar relacionados por sangre era como su hermano, él y yo éramos muy felices en ese entonces no tenía planeado separarme porque en verdad lo amaba con todo mi ser incluso íbamos a casarnos, pero todo cambio de un momento a otro.

Pov Jean

_mientras le explicaba a Eren lo sucedido comencé a recordar como uno de los mejores días de mi vida junto a Armin se destrozaron_

Flash back

Estaba en el trabajo cuando recibí una llamada de Armin

-Jean cariño te tengo una sorpresa así que por favor trata de llegar temprano hoy a casa

-hare lo que pueda, pero sabes que aquí las cosas cambian de un momento ahora drásticamente _en ese momento nunca pensé que esas palabras se aplicarían tan bien en mi vida._

Cuando llegue me extrañe que estuviera la casa a oscuras, ya que había conseguido llegar temprano, así que me adentre para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden.

_encontré a Armin durmiendo en nuestra habitación con un regalo en sus manos lo moví un poco para que se despertara cuando por fin abrió sus ojos me ofreció él regalo me pareció algo extraño, ya que en esa fecha no había ningún motivo por el cual celebrar así que cuando lo abrí me quede sin habla me costó unos minutos poder hablar._

-Armin… esto es

-¡si Jean vamos hacer padres! _ me costaba un poco procesar la noticia que Armin me decía (dentro del regalo se encontraba un par de zapatitos de bebé.)_

-¡Armin! Prometo ser un gran padre y esposo por ustedes _ lo abrase con todo mi ser_

-lose Jean te conozco y por sobre todo te amo _me dedico una cálida sonrisa _

-y bien cuantos meses tienes, soy un completo idiota por no darme cuenta antes, de verdad lo siento sé que estuve algo ocupado en el trabajo y te he dejado solo

-¡Jean basta! Ya te dije que no hay problema, yo lo entiendo

Y tengo tres meses y medio por cierto

_realmente estaba emocionado, por fin voy a ser padre, abrase a Armin con todas mis fuerzas y luego lo bese, como Armin estaba cansado y yo debía trabajar al día siguiente preferimos irnos a acostar, ya en la cama lo mantuve apegado a mí, realmente no quería que se alejara, estaba siendo muy sobre protector con Armin (en ese entonces mi vida no era perfecta pero vivía feliz con mis seres queridos) _

Pasados unos meses decidí pedir una semana libre en el trabajo para pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones junto a Armin, busque una cabaña cerca de casa porque no quería arriesgarme a tener algunas complicaciones en los viajes extensos y la cabaña era perfecta alejada del bullicio de las ciudades tenía un paisaje realmente hermoso era perfecto para mantener a Armin relajado.

Los dos íbamos muy relajados en mi auto camino a la cabaña cuando de repente apareció un auto de la nada iba a impactarnos tuve que hacer una maniobra arriesgada pero debido a esto impactamos contra un árbol no recuerdo mucho lo sucedido después de esto, solo sé que al despertar me encontraba en el hospital los doctores dijeron que fue un milagro que solo nos encontráramos con heridas menores esto sería de verdad un momento lleno de felicidad, sin embargo lo que más amábamos no pudo sobrevivir debido al impacto acompañado con él shock que vivimos nuestro bebé no logro sobrevivir quise acompañar a Armin en todo momento pues los dos teníamos nuestros corazones destrozados y necesitábamos darnos el apoyo mutuo como pareja, pero Armin quedo muy lastimado trataba de apartarme cada vez que podía no me dejaba ayudarle, trate de que reaccionara muchas veces me dolía ver lo en ese estado y sentir la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo y entonces ocurrió… llegue a la casa y Armin había desaparecido solo había dejado una nota en lo que alguna vez fue nuestra cama.

lo siento, quiero estar solo, por favor no me busques, espero que puedas rehacer tu vida con alguien que de verdad te amé, en este momento yo no soy la persona indicada veras no quise que los doctores te dijeran, pero debido al accidente me operaron y ya no podré tener hijos debí decírtelo en persona pero no puedo hacerlo, tener un hijo es lo que más deseaba en el mundo y ya no podré tenerlo todo mi mundo se desmorono y no te quiero en él cada vez que te veo recuerdo que me quitaste lo que más amaba en el mundo, así que me iré realmente espero no volver a verte, porque si llegara a encontrarte nuevamente en una vida en donde eres feliz buscaría una forma de desmoronar tu vida nuevamente.

"**Cariño tu no debes ser feliz, arruinare tu vida como tu arruinaste la mía"**

**Armin**

Luego de eso preferí no buscarlo, tenía miedo de que Armin fuera capaz de hacer una locura y estaba claro que yo era el que causaba esas reacciones peligrosas, así que preferí olvidar todo lo sucedido, aunque a veces me pregunto si realmente nos amábamos, perdimos lo más importante en nuestras vidas y en vez de ayudarnos mutuamente a sobrellevar nuestra perdida preferimos separarnos para no volver a encontrarnos, preferí olvidar a la persona que decía amar en vez de salir y ayudarlo en los problemas, que importaba si volvía a rechazarme si de verdad lo hubiera amado con todo mi ser, ¿porque fui tan débil?

Pase mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar esas respuestas, torturándome cada vez que podía por ser alguien tan ingrato y cobarde.

Hasta que ya no pude más debía aceptar que Armin y yo ya no éramos nada solo un bello recuerdo de lo que una vez fuimos.

Decidí vender la casa y rentar un departamento claro que como esa casa nos pertenecía a ambos, guarde la mitad del dinero correspondientes para entregárselo, porque no me importaba cuanto tuviera que buscar, necesitábamos tener una última platica para poder liberarnos completamente de nuestros demonios.

Con el tiempo decidí que era mejor continuar solo, yo lo único que hacía era dañar a las personas que decía amar y no quería que otra pasara por lo mismo, pero claro está que uno no manda al corazón y termine enamorándome de uno de mis pacientes, él era una persona hermosa, aunque algo idiota habían veces en los que cualquier palabra que le dijeran era un detonante y buscaba peleas, claro que habían algunos días en los que se hallaba muy sensible fue en uno de estos días en que me arme de valor y lo invite a salir, lo comencé a conocer íntimamente y cada vez me enamoraba mucho más de él luego de algunos meses le propuse tener una relación más seria a la cual no se negó luego tuvimos a nuestro hijo y decidimos por fin dar el gran paso de vivir juntos en su casa.

Siempre supe que él estaba herido por dentro, sin embargo yo lo ayudaba para sobrellevar su dolor, todo iba perfecto hasta que un día me dijo que su mejor amigo vendría a cenar con nosotros, en ese minuto yo estaba feliz de conocerlo, pero toda esa felicidad se borró cuando descubrí que se trataba de Armin, en un principio él actuó como si no me conociera y Eren sin saber nada al respecto me pidió llevarlo a su casa y yo tuve que acceder tenía miedo de confesarle la verdad a Eren y que pensara que yo había sido el maldito que lastimo a su mejor amigo.

Pero cuando converse con Armin me amenazo con decirle la verdad a Eren y además decirle que yo ocasione ese accidente para deshacerme de él y de nuestro bebé, cuando intente defenderme y decirle que hablaría con Eren para decirle la verdad, el me respondió…

_"En verdad crees que le creerá a una persona que conoció hace algunos meses, en vez de a su mejor amigo, cariño cavaste tu propia tumba al ocultar tú pasado así que escúchame bien aquí las ordenes las daré yo,

No me mires así, te advertí que si te encontraba en una nueva vida feliz te destruiría, por el momento serás mi amante obedecerás todas mis órdenes si te niegas diré toda la "verdad".

Es una pena que seas pareja de Eren, pero ese maldito decidió quedarse embarazado y robar lo que alguna vez fue mío, así que tendré que darle una lección"_

Luego de estos el comenzó a reír descontroladamente, yo no reconocía a esta persona, no era el chico amoroso que alguna vez ame.

Fin Flash back

Eren se quedó callado unos momentos antes de propinarme un golpe, no se lo iba a impedir era claro que merecía eso y mucho mas

Fin Pov Jean

Pov Eren

Luego de desahogarme con el golpe que le di por fin hable

-creo que tampoco me amabas tanto como decías hacerlo_ no pude evitar llorar por mis palabras_

-¡claro que te amo!

-si de verdad me amabas porque no confiaste en mí en primer lugar, porque decidiste seguir el juego de Armin, porque preferiste la ruta más conveniente para ti

-pensé que jamás me creería siempre dijiste que la familia era siempre lo más importante y considerabas a Armin como tu hermano

-también eras parte de mi familia Jean

No tenía que recriminarte nada si me lo hubieras dicho cuando debías, si tu historia con Armin había terminado hace bastante tiempo y no sabías que yo lo conocía ¿porque jamás lo mencionaste?

-porque no está terminada Eren, necesito hablar con él para poder liberarme de la culpa y la impotencia pero cuando nos quedamos solos, no quiso escucharme y me amenazó, como ya sabes

-yo también sufrí en el pasado y confié en ti para confesar todo lo que no podía decirle a los demás, pero tu ni siquiera confiaste en mi para decirme que tenías un pasado trágico, lo único que hiciste fue buscar la salida fácil a todos tus problemas…

-aun así yo te amo Eren y are lo posible para obtener tu perdón y una última oportunidad para hacerte feliz

-Jean ya es tarde vete de una vez y te quiero decir algo tal vez llegue a perdonarte, pero jamás volveré con alguien que me traiciono de esta manera

-pues no me rendiré, no está vez, porque está vez estoy seguro que eres la persona indicada y que de verdad te amo Eren.

_sin más que decir se marchó yo aún estoy procesando todo lo ocurrido pero de algo estoy seguro jamás me volveré a enamorar, enamorarse solo me ha hecho sufrir prefiero continuar una vida solitaria con mi pequeño, en donde nadie pueda destrozar nuevamente mi mundo._

Sin más que hacer me dispuse a reflexionar y tranquilizarme un poco para poder llamar a Levi y por fin ir a buscar a mi bebé.

**Hola! **

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.!**

**En algunos comentarios vi que querían ver la relación de Levi y nuestro querido Riven.**

**En este capítulo no aparecieron, pero no se preocupen el próximo estará dedicado a ellos :D **

**Perdón por demorarme con él capitulo, pero estuve disfrutando algo de mis vacaciones y está semana tuve q matricularme lo cual fue una tortura todo un día perdido y al siguiente ir a hablar con la jefa de carrera por el horario otro día perdido y ya mañana entro de nuevo con un horario horrible pero con varias ventanas, así que de seguro podré avanzar los capítulos, pero por esto mismo no sé cuánto me demorare en actualizar.**

**Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado **

**Gracias por sus lindos review que me animan a continuar**

**Cindy'Nya3: mientras iba escribiendo me di cuenta que Levi debía decir esa frase no pude evitar que la dijera, de verdad amo esa frase de nuestro amado Takano-san XDDD **

**Yaree Hdz: me alegra que te gustara y gracias por comentar! :D **

**naya – chan: claro Levi debe esforzarse y mostrar algo más de sentimientos para poder hacerle entender a eren q de verdad lo ama **

**gracias por tu comentario! **

**Alexandra: Riven es el gran salvador de eren :D**

**Espero que este capítulo valga la pena también **

**Gracias pase todas las materias exitosamente!**

**Espero que tu también puedas pasar todo :D**

**Claro que Eren y Riven serán felices. Levi y Jean deberán esforzarse mucho para poder tener esa felicidad junto a Eren y Riven :D **

**Como siempre dudas críticas y consejos son bien recibidas **

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
